confanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Centaur
Centaurs were a race of highly intelligent, loyal and honourable creatures in the world of Narnia. They appear as a humanoid from the abdomen up but it has the body (including the four legs) of a Horse. These creatures are distant cousins to Onocentaurs, Minotaurs, Ipotanes, Fauns, and Satyrs. History Age of Conquest Sometime during the creation of the world of Narnia, the Centaurs arose from the hills in Narnia, and Aslan himself was able to offer them a home. The Centaurs made their first bow to their honorable creator, and they were offered a magical gift which would carry on between their genes and their bloodline. The first centaur was known as Clivern, and was the first one to communicate with the Starborn. The centaurs cheered to their leader, and begun to do the same thing as he did. The Centaurs shared their wonderful respect to their distant cousins, known as the Minotaurs, Onocentaurs, and Satyrs. Together, all four of these races were superior and shared their knowledge during the first days in Narnia. However, during the Age of Conquest, Centaurs mainly split into tribes. Those who stayed in the nation of Narnia formed the Wendle Tribe, also known as the Centaurs of Narnia. Some centaurs became uncivilized, brutal, and less intelligent since they didn't prove their loyalty to Aslan, and were forced to live in the northern region of Northdell. These centaurs formed the Nomadic Tribe, also known as the Exiled Centaurs. In the nation of Archenland, many centaurs from the Crystalmir Tribe became good friends to the Humans in the land. The Crystalmir Centaurs were very fond with crystals which is why they named this tribe. The Centaurs that formed the Endscape Tribe lived in the Northern Tundra. In Calormen, the centaurs that lived in the nation were part of the Abanasinian Tribe, and were loyal subjects to the Human Calormenes that worshipped Tash. During the Age of Conquest, the Wendle Centaurs followed the laws of the nation and some would serve as guardians to the Tree of Protection. Time after time during this era, Centaurs from the Wendle Tribe would all gather at the Stone Table with different Narnian races to await their creator. Despite their long life spans, Centaurs would remember when Aslan would advise the Narnian races that the nation is threatened by various evils. In the nation of Archenland, the Centaurs from the Crystalmir Tribe would celebrate a holiday for themselves and would dance with the Starborn as they communicate with them. After dancing, they are awarded with crystals since they were very fond with them. The Wendle and Endscape Centaurs would do the exact same thing since they were very worshipful to the stars of Alambil and Tarva. Centaur Moments Centaurs had long life-spans, some living up to two hundred years. Along with the Satyrs, Onocentaurs, and Minotaurs, they were able to interpret the dance of the Eladrins. For their diet, they can eat oaten cakes, apples, herbs, wine, and cheese formed the staple. Sometimes for breakfast, they can eat porridge, pavendors, kidneys, bacon, an omelette, cold ham, toast, marmalade, coffee, and beer. Centaurs had two stomachs, one of a horse and one of a humanoid. They don't graze as normal horses do, but they run really fast as the same speed. Centaurs would enjoy living in hills, and build beautiful underground homes. Centaurs were considered excellent strategists. They were most likley to be good at knowing how to kill someone on a horse. Centaurs could carry large swords and were able to run really fast and slice down their enemies very quick. Female centaurs were brilliant archers, and fire at a close or far range at an enemy. The Onocentaurs end up jealous, but they would do the exact same thing when they can engage an enemy. No one in the word laughs at a centaur. They are wise creatures and no one who valued his life would dare try to put a saddle on one. Centaur Tribes Abanasinian Tribe The Abanasinian Tribe are a tribe of centaurs that lived the region of Calormen, and were considered as loyal subjects to the Calormenes. Crystalmir Tribe The Crystalmir Tribe are a tribe of centaurs that were good friends and loyal to the Humans of Archenland. Endscape Tribe The Endscape Tribe are a peaceful tribe of noble centaurs that lived in the region of the Northern Tundra. Nomadic Tribe The Nomadic Tribe, sometimes called the Exiled Centaurs, are an uncivilized tribe of Centaurs that mainly lived in the northern region of Northdell. Wendle Tribe The Wendle Tribe, sometimes called the Centaurs of Narnia, was the largest tribe of Centaurs that were very civilized, intelligent, noble, and loyal to any royalty in the nation of Narnia. Mel'nas Tribe The Mel'nas Tribe are the followers of Alex the daughter of Aslan they can be loyal to those who porch them, but those who disrespect them they will take you away to somewhere they will not kill you but hold you until you respect them, they live in Atlantis. Known Centaurs *Oreius *Clivern *Glenstorm *Windmane *Rainstone *Suncloud *Ironhoof *Cloudbirth *Roonwit Category:Aslan's Army Category:Calormenes Category:Old Narnians Category:Species Category:White Witch's Army Category:Sentient beings